themeparkfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Six Flags Japan
Six Flags Japan, formerly known as Thrill City Tokyo, was an amusement park located in Tokyo, Japan. It opened in 1987, was bought by Six Flags in 2000, and closed in 2006 due to the company's financial problems and the competition with Fuji Q-Highland. History In 1987, Thrill City Tokyo opened. It initially opened with two TOGO roller coasters, フェニックス (Phoenix), a sitdown coaster, and 宇宙ステーション (Space Station), an Ultra Twister. The park would continue to expand and compete with Fuji Q-Highland. In 2000, the park was bought out by Six Flags. With this buyout included the name change to Six Flags Japan and the addition of multiple roller coasters, including the park's most popular coaster, ゴリアテ (Goliath), a floorless roller coaster manufactured by B&M. On July 27th, 2006, it was announced that Six Flags Japan would close permanently on December 1st, 2006 due to Six Flags' financial problems, as well as the competition with Fuji Q-Highland and Six Flags wanting to focus on their American parks. On December 1st, 2006, Six Flags Japan closed forever. Most of the roller coasters were relocated to other parks, but some were scrapped. Demolition On September 1, 2006, Six Flags announced their 2007 rides including "An all new floorless coaster, Screamin' Demon" leaving some to wonder that this was the only one being relocated and the others scrapped for parts, on December 22, 2006, Goliath and Phoenix were demolished in such a way that not one, but TWO coasters would find new homes. On January 1, 2007, 100 people from ACE were gathered up on Japanese New Year's Eve to see the explosion of Space Station G-Force and on January 18, 2007, parts were moved to Nagashima Spaland. On January 20, 2008, JapanJet was moved to SFSL, and on February 10, 2007 Sky Run was moved to a park in Idaho, on March 1, 2008 Road Runner Railway was scrapped and on March 12, 2007, Japan Cyclone was also exploded, which had 1,000 people crowd around, including Michael Bay, and finally, on April 20, 2007, Thunder was moved to SFOG despite it already having a Batman clone, making rumors circulate that it was going to Six Flags American Adventures. All That remained was the entrance to the park was it's entrance until 2010 when that was torn down and now it's occupied by Toranomon Hills. Post demolition/Rumors From 2007 to 2011, rumors circulated that Six Flags American Adventures would get Thunder. However, there were also rumors about the ride being damaged on it's way to Six Flags Over Georgia, as well as it being a parts donor for Batman: The Ride and it possibly going to a Cedar Fair park. In 2011, Six Flags confirmed the ride wasn't damaged, and was being used as a parts donor for Batman: The Ride. It is unlikely that the ride will ever open again. On July 12th, 2013, Six Flags St. Louis stated that JapanJet was no longer in storage, and had been scrapped. On May 27th, 2016, a 32 year old man died while on Maniac/Phoenix. The ride was closed for the rest of 2016 as a result, creating a rumor that the ride would never reopen, and would be scrapped. It stayed closed until halfway through 2018, when it finally reopened. Later that year, on December 1st, 2016, as a tribute, Six Flags sold Goliath, Phoenix, Space Station G-Force, Thunder, Sky Run, JapanJet, and Japan Cyclone T-shirts at Magic Mountain. This event ended on January 1st. Former rides Rides are in order of demolition. Roller coasters Category:Six Flags Category:Six Flags Fiction Category:Former Six Flags parks Category:Defunct Category:Japan